This invention relates to a multivehicle arrangement and, more particularly, to an improved load carrier and transfer car construction for use in a storage installation.
In mechanized storage and retrieval installations, a load carrier vehicle is usually provided for operation in one or more aisles between the storage frames of the installation for the handling of articles which are to be stored in and retrieved from the frames. Particularly where the load carrier is a large and rather expensive vehicle, a transfer car or other transfer mechanism is frequently provided for transferring the load carrier between several different aisles for operation alternately in these aisles. In such installations, the load carrier is usually provided with its own power drive train for operation of the load carrier in the aisles and for positioning the load carrier onto the transfer car for transfer between the aisles. Once the load carrier has been fully positioned for transfer on the transfer car, its drive train is secured and a separate and distinct drive train on the transfer car is activated to propel the transfer car between the aisles. Thus, at least a pair of drive motors or other motive means are required, one for propelling the transfer car and one for propelling the load carrier. Since both the transfer car and the load carrier are frequently of substantial size, both of the motors or other motive devices are, of necessity, fairly large and expensive. Moreover, in such dual motor installations, it is generally necessary to provide complex and expensive electrical safety circuitry and controls, for example, to prevent premature or accidental activation of the transfer car before the load carrier is fully positioned on the transfer car for transport, to prevent activation of the load carrier during transfer, etc.
In the multivehicle arrangement constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention, one of the two previously mentioned motors may be eliminated and a substantial reduction in complex and elaborate safety circuitry may be realized. In an arrangement incorporating the principles of the present invention, both the load carrier and the transfer car may be propelled by way of a single motor or other motive device. In the arrangement incorporating the principles of the present invention, both the transfer car and the load carrier may run directly on the floor of the storage installation without the provision of pits, rails and other expensive and dangerous constructions. In the installation incorporating the principles of the present invention, the load carrier may be backed into its transfer or transport position on the transfer car and finally and fully positioned in the transport position by way of its own drive means in a manner which insures proper positioning and the load carrier may be automatically secured against movement during transfer. Moreover, in the arrangement incorporating the principles of the invention, the drive of a load carrier may be automatically coupled to the drive of the transfer car as the load carrier is being positioned for transport by the transfer car and the transfer car may be propelled by the load carrier drive.
In a principal aspect of the present invention, a multivehicle arrangement includes a first vehicle and a second vehicle which is adapted to transport the first vehicle. Coupling means couples the first and second vehicles together automatically when the first vehicle is positioned for transport by the second vehicle and transfers power from the first vehicle to the drive means of the second vehicle to propel the second vehicle.
In another principal aspect of the present invention, the coupling means mechanically couples the drive means of the first vehicle and the drive means of the second vehicle such that the first vehicle drive means mechanically drives the second vehicle drive means.
In still another principal aspect of the invention, the improvement in a storage and retrieval installation includes drive means on the load carrier of the installation for propelling the load carrier in the aisles of the installation, for fully positioning the load carrier on the transfer vehicle of the installation and for elevating the load carrier above the plane in which the load carrier normally moves when the load carrier is positioned in the transfer position.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.